poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Sharpedos/Escape Towards the Woods
This is how the heroes are attacked by ghost sharpedos and then they escapes in the wood on land in Dead Hunters Tell No Tales. - - (Ghost J's Henchmen let out four dead Sharpedo in the water) Hunter J: Kill Ash Ketchum. (Four Sharpedo awakes and they swim to follow the heroes) - - Ash Ketchum: Keep rowing, guys! Faster! Faster! Tai Kamiya: We're trying, Ash! Tino Tonitini: No that's it. We're gonna swim to the shore. Ash Ketchum: What? Tai Kamiya: No time to talk, Ash. We've got to go, ASAP. (Before Tino and Tai could dive in to swim, suddenly one of the undead Sharpedo appears out of nowhere almost bitting them) Ash Ketchum: Sharpedo! Agumon: There more like zombie Sharpedo! (Four zombified Sharpedo swims in circles) Tai Kamiya: We're gonna have to fight them back. (Tai grabs the stick and uses it to fight back, but one of the Sharpedo grabs the stick with it's mouth and drags Tai into the water) Ash, Tino and Agumon: Tai! Ash Ketchum: (Reaches his right hand) Grab my hand! Tai Kamiya: (Swimming) I'm coming! (Tai was about to reach his right hand to Ash, but one of the undead Sharpedo pops out of nowhere pushing him back, next Tino quickly uses his keyblade and hit four of them one at a time) Tino Tonitini: Now. (Tai now grabs Ash's right hand with his right hand and pulling him back to the boat) (At J's ship, the ghost gather at the edge) Hunter J: Get Ash! (They jump of the ship and then land on the sea and run on water to get Ash) (Back to Ash, who sees them running on water) Ash Ketchum: How'd they do that? - - - - - (An army of zombie Skarmory flies towards the heroes) Tai Kamiya: Don't those metal vultures ever get tired. Agumon: We can't get away from an army of undead Skarmory with those four undead Sharpedo in the way. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ash is about to get up but then he sees Hunter J riding her undead Salamence, her ghost henchmen and their Pokemon army) Hunter J: Hello, Ash Ketchum. (breathes) Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: J? (The one of the henchmen's pokemon was on land and then evaporated as the henchmen go a few steps away from land) Clemont: G-g-g-ghosts. Ash Ketchum: What do you know. You and your goons are unable to step on land. Serena: We knew that, though. Clemont: GHOSTS!! Run Bonnie! Run! (They run of to the woods) TIno Tonitini: Clemont! Bonnie! Hunter J: You will soon pay for what you did to me. Ash Ketchum: There's no need to bother! You can't set foot on land, even if you and your Pokemon are ghosts! Face it, you can't get me or my friends! Hunter J: I will be waiting... for you. (Ash and Serena gets scared and run off to the woods) Ash Ketchum: Why would you be waiting for me? Why would she be waiting for me!? Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts